Vi's Struggles
by negisuna
Summary: After surviving a bombing, Vi swears to a baby she rescued that if they survived she would take him as her own. Now Vi must struggle to raise him with Caitlyn, and they're both going to learn that raising a child isn't as easy as it seems.
1. NOTICE

Hello everyone. So, i decided that i'm going to remake the story from chapter 1 onward. it might stay the same somewhat but i need to get rid of Viral's school part and the part were he ends up in hospital. the reason for this is because i am having a _VERY _difficult time trying to add on to that. Unfortunately, they all end weirdly or making no sense. So, I decided to rework all the chapters, as well as add in one or two. This may take a while, as I will also try to make all the chapters longer in the process. Please bare with me as we all go through this change. Thank you for understanding and sorry in advance for the inconvenience Q.Q.

This will also be my Update page, where I will let you all know if I ever make changes like this again, so be sure to read this first before anything.


	2. Intro

Vi stood up, clutching her stomach with her left hand as blood seeped through a gaping wound she had just received. The hextech gauntlet on her left hand had all but been destroyed, while the one on her right hand was in complete shambles, leaving only three of the fingers and some of the metal and wires around the wrist. Her legs trembled constantly, making it hard for her to move. She looked around her surroundings, trying to see how much damage was caused.

"Damn…" She cursed as she slowly walked through the anihilated area. Buildings sat in ruined piles of ash and rubble, while organs and gore hung around the ground. The explosions had happened so suddenly, even Vi had a hard time trying to protect herself. What little survivors were left were in a much worse state than her. Most of them wouldn't be able to be saved. Vi looked around for her personal squad, hoping at least one of them survived. About a 100 feet from where she initially stood and to the right a little, she found one of her soldiers' bodies. His chest had been blown open, and his legs were twisted at disturbing angles. Vi gritted her teeth and moved on. The moans of agony from anyone alive gave her a sickening feeling, but she was in no condition to help. She walked another twenty feet before she slumped down to her knees, exhausted and dizzy.

"Guess this is it...huh?" She let out a soft chuckle at the irony of how she would die. She swore she would die protecting the people, yet here she was, dying a slow death while ignoring those she swore to protect. Tears rolled down her eyes as her frustration finally hit it's peak.

"Dammit!" Vi yelled as she punched the ground with whatever strength she had left. The remainder of her hextech gauntlet fell into pieces as it collided with the ground, making soft clinking noises as the pieces each touched the ground. The noise alerted something, and that something began to cry from the loud scream and the strange noises coming near it.

"A… baby?" Vi looked around her, looking for the source of the crying. She mustered up her strength and stood up, following the direction she felt it came from. A few feet to the left was a two-story house still, somewhat, intact. The front of it had been obliterated, but the back hadn't suffered any damage. She walked in, the sound of the crying getting louder. On the lowest floor she found the dead body of a young woman, still possibly in her twenties. Her legs had been blown off and it seemed she died from blood loss. Vi felt she would suffer a similar fate, had she not been the person she was. Next to her body was a small bundle of cloth. The cloth was splattered with crimson, a detached hand laying next to it. Possibly the father, Vi assumed. She picked the bundle of cloth up. The constant crying was deafening, yet strangely calming in the current situation. She removed some of the cloth and found the cute face of a newborn. It cried loudly, it's tears rolling down it's cheeks in large streams. Vi smiled and placed a hand gently on the child.

"Hush…" She said and tried to wipe the tears away. It stopped crying for a moment, it's dark, violet eyes slightly growing brighter. It squealed, a cute little sound that warmed Vi's heart.

"If we get out of this buddy, it'll be me and you… Since you don't have a mother anymore i'll take her place, even if for just a little." Vi told the child. The child squealed again, as if confirming the pact between them. Vi's strength, however, left her, and she slumped back down. She then decided to lay down, placing the baby next to her. She placed her right hand over the baby, trying to comfort it. Vi smiled and closed her eyes, her consciousness slowly leaving her. She lay there quietly for several minutes. It seemed she was all but certain to die.

"Vi! Are you out here!?" Came a brisk, British accent all too familiar to Vi. Vi opened her eyes, surprised her friend was here. She sat up, her mind set on surviving. Vi walked out the house with the child. She placed her free hand on the edge of a charred wall for balance.

"Yo, Cupcake? You here to save me or what?" She yelled to her partner jokingly. Caitlyn came into view a minute or two later, her personal guard with her.

"Are you alright?!" Caitlyn asked, concerned when she noticed the blood drenched around Vi's waist. Vi shook her head, a chuckle leaving her lips.

"Not in the best of shape… Those explosives almost got me." Vi stated. Caitlyn looked around her, disgusted by what she saw.

"This is just.. awful." Caitlyn shook her head. Vi shrugged, unconcerned about it.

"Doesn't matter right now… Take this and put it somewhere safe." Vi ordered one of the soldiers, and he did as told.

"What was that? A clue to this case?" Caitlyn asked her friend curiously as two of her soldiers attended the task of closing Vi's wound.

"No. It's my child." Vi stated nonchalantly. Caitlyn looked at her in shock. Never had she known her friend to have an intimate relationship with a male, nor has she seen her take interest in anything other than Jinx or smashing things.

"When did you… give birth?" Caitlyn asked her. Vi laughed, grabbing her sides as the pain took over.

"Ow.. You really think I gave birth? I'm just adopting a motherless child." Vi reassured her friend, who sighed with relief. Though another question came to her mind.

"What made you, a violent, disobedient, gorilla-like woman want to take care of a child?" Caitlyn asked her. Vi looked at her friend strangely.

"You see me like that huh? Well, whatever. I decided i would stay with him if i survived this. Anyway, let's save the conversation for later. I really don't want to be here anymore." Caitlyn nodded, understanding why her friend would wish to leave.

"Get one of the summoners here and have him ready to teleport an injured person!" She yelled to one of the soldiers, who saluted and ran off to do his newly given job.

"Now we just need to give Vi some lessons in motherhood…" Caitlyn mumbled to herself, planning something to train Vi in being a mother that wouldn't spawn another one of her...


	3. NOTICE 2

i'm sorry for this guys! Unfortunately, i have had my hands tied up in something personal and, unfortunately, will not be able to continue this story for some time. It is regrettable, but i have to go on a small hiatus from this story, but i will try to be back asap, and i will try to bring your expectations up (if you're willing to wait a bit). Thank you for understanding.


End file.
